


I'll Be The Preacher And Prophet

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Hands knead his flesh. Gentle but firm, massaging it.“I want to build a church, start a religion and proclaim myself the prophet. All for this. Every Sunday we could hold a service. Pour wine down your crack and eat crackers off of the swell. I could create an entire service and prayer,” Sam whispers in between kisses.





	I'll Be The Preacher And Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober Ass Worship~

Crowley wakes up to the feel of a mouth on his ass. They press little kisses to flesh still tender from the night before. He groans, half-heartedly swatting behind him. Sam dodges the flaps, coming back to place even more kisses on Crowley’s ass.

“I love your ass,” he mumbles, lips pressed firmly down. Crowley chuckles, too tired to attempt to do anything else.

“Yes dear. You made that quite clear last night… Multiple times… in multiple positions.”

Sam hums. A decadent sound that has brought Crowley over the very edge countless times. The hum ends and Crowley feels his cheeks be spread and a face be pressed into it. Nuzzled like a kitten seeking a tit. He moans, his dick twitching to life as Sam begins to lick. When they first began their relationship he hadn’t been a fan of rimming. Years of being a demon doesn’t mean that you come to enjoy  _ every _ sex act imaginable. Blow jobs the demon could do, licking an asshole, even a clean one was a stretch. Sam taught him the errors of his ways, introducing him to the pleasure that can be obtained. 

Just as soon as the licks start, they stop.

“Bloody tease,” he grumbled playfully, nuzzling into his pillow.

“I can’t help it.”

Hands knead his flesh. Gentle but firm, massaging it.

“I want to build a church, start a religion and proclaim myself the prophet. All for this. Every Sunday we could hold a service. Pour wine down your crack and eat crackers off of the swell. I could create an entire service and prayer,” Sam whispers in between kisses.

Crowley unburies his head from the pillow wishing he could see Sam’s face. See if hazel eyes are dark with lust and if pupils are dilated. He wants to see if there is a red flush to Sam’s face.

“I could survive just eating this, you know.”

“You could not.”

“I could if I spread cool whip on it. Oh. That’s an idea!”

There is a pause as Sam moves about. Crowley hears the bed creak and groan under Sam’s weight.

“What do you think about having your arms cuffed to the bed. Spread out so that you can only grab the bedposts,” Sam asks as a finger slowly breaches an already stretched hole, “I’d leave your legs loose of course. That way you could kneel or lay down. Pour all kinds of foods on your back and ass. Chocolate, honey, whip cream. Crisscrossing all about, just waiting for me to lick it up.”

The thrusting of the finger is slow and methodical. In time with the carefully spoken words. Another lubed up finger is added.

“Each time I licked you clean I’d leave a little more of your back clean until it is just your ass that has become my sugary plate. Maybe add a cherry on top. I could rim you for hours.”

Another finger is added. Evil who art in every demon’s heart if Sam isn’t careful he’ll come by this alone. Sam nips and sucks on his cheeks, those three fingers inside him. If Sam says anything else Crowley doesn’t hear it. Not where Sam’s face is pressed and not with Crowley in such ecstasy as he is. The plan sounds like a heaven that Crowley could subscribe to, and they will be trying at a later date. He’s fucking himself against those fingers. Chasing an orgasm. Then the fingers are pulled out, leaving him empty.

“Fuck, I love you.”

It’s the only warning Crowley gets before something cold comes into contact with his skin.

“Fucking hell!”

“Sorry.”

Crowley can only assume that it’s the cool whip that started the whole spiel on what Sam wants to do with him. After a good amount is layered onto him, his human lover licks up the mess. Murmurs of what can only be ass related prayers. Then… Sam is rimming him again, one hand reaching around to jack Crowley off. It doesn’t take much before the demon is coming. He’s panting and tired and god his ass hurts.

“I loved your idea. When I can feel my ass again we’ll do it… if you aren’t galavanting off saving the day.”

Sam laughs flopping down next to Crowley.

“Good. I’m glad.”

  
They kiss gently. Not very demon like but Sam brings out something that could almost be called human. It makes him want to be borderline decent. Not good. Never good. Fuck god and his angels and may they be convulsing at the images that  _ his _ Sam put into their minds with his prayers.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
